deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime and The Electric Tale of Pikachu ''manga series. ''(For other combatants named Ash, see Ash (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Al Vs Ash Ketchum * Ash Ketchum vs Gingka Hagane (In Progress) * Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs Finn The Human (Completed) * Ash Ketchum VS Hercule Satan (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Max Taylor Vs Ash Ketchum (Completed) * Ash Ketchum VS Nathan Adams * Ash Ketchum vs. Newt Scamander * Ash Ketchum vs Nia (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs. Red * Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard * Ash-Greninja vs Ryouga-Zekrom (Abandoned) * Scott Pilgrim vs Ash Ketchum (Completed) * Ash vs Tai (Completed) * Ash & Pikachu vs Tai & Agumon * Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs. Yu Narukami * Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto '''(Complete) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Rinko Kougyoku (Jewelpet) * Sans (Undertale) * Shrek * Spider-Man (Marvel) * SpongeBob SquarePants With Pikachu * Ashley & Red (WarioWare) History Ash Ketchum is a 10-year old boy hailing from Pallet town in the Kanto region. His goal is to discover every Pokémon in each region he travels to and become a Pokémon master. One day, He woke up late on the day he was supposed to get his starter Pokémon. After rushing to Professor Oak's lab, All the starters were already ran out. Oak however, offered Ash a unique Pokémon: A Pikachu. Though Ash and Pikachu had a bad start but he soon got along with Pikachu after protecting him from a flock of Spearows. Ash and Pikachu has traveled to different kinds of reigions, discovering many Pokémon. They had made many friends such as: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lillie, Sopohocles, Lana, Mallow and Kiawe. They've also found rivals in: Gary Oak (His childhood friend), Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Paul, Barry, Tobias, Trip, Bianca, Stephan, Cameron, Virgil, Alain, Tierno, Trevor, and Sawyer. Ash and Pikachu are currently in the Alola reigion. However instead of travelling, they instead attend the Pokémon school in Melemele Island. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Hometown: Pallet Town *Age: 10 *Starter Pokémon: Pikachu *Based off of Red *Last name literally translates to "Gotta catch them all" *His dad is nowhere to be found 'Main Pokémon' *Pikachu *Kanto Region ** Butterfree (released) ** Pidgeot (released) ** Bulbasaur ** Charizard ** Squirtle (In training) ** Kingler ** Muk ** Tarous (x30) ** Snorlax ** Primeape (In training) *Johto Region ** Heracross ** Bayleef ** Quilava ** Totodile ** Noctowl (Shiny) ** Donphan (Hatched out of an egg as a Phanpy) * Hoenn ** Swellow ** Sceptile ** Corphish ** Torkoal ** Glalie * Sinnoh Region ** Staraptor ** Torterra ** Infernape ** Buizel (traded Aipom to Dawn) ** Gliscor ** Gible * Unova regions **Oshawott **Unfezant (female) **Pignite **Snivy **Scraggy (hatched out of an egg) **Levanny **Palpitoad **Boldore **Krookodile * Kalos Region ** Greninja (released) ** Talonflame ** Hawlucha ** Goodra (released) ** Noivern (hatched out of an egg as a Noibat) * Alola Region ** Rowlet ** Lycanroc (Dusk) ( ** Rotom (Rotom Pokédex) ** Incineroar ** Naganadel ** Melmetal 'Aura' *Said to be within everyone, but only very few can actually use it *Grants the ability to sense other Aura signatures *Mind-reading *Ability to view surroundings even while blinded *Can see through some objects *The ability to predict an opponents' moves *Unfortunately, Ash has very little experience using this Battle Bond * Through Greninja's ability, Ash forms a psychic bond with his Pokémon to enable him to become Ash-Greninja Z-Ring * An item given to him by the Pokémon Tapu Koko, Ash can use Z-Crystals to synch with his Pokémon and enable them to use powerful Z Moves. * Electrium Z: Enables Pikachu to use the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc. * Normalium Z: * Grassium Z: * Rockium Z: * Lycanium Z: * Steelium Z 'Feats' *Is actually a very skilled tactician. *Has earned over 50 Gym Badges, plus seven Frontier Symbols. *League Rankings: **Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16. **Orange League - Champion. **Silver Conference - Top 8. **Ever Grande Conference - Top 8. **Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 4. **Vertress Conference - Top 8. **Lumiose Conference - Runner up. **Alola League - Champion *Winner or high ranks in many other non-battle contests. *Has owned 78 Pokemon, including evolutions. *Saved the world several times. *Has traveled through 7 regions (including the Orange Islands). *Defeats his rivals in the end. *Has taken down some of the most powerful Pokemon, sometimes with weaker Pokemon such as Pikachu and Scraggy. *Has learned how to use Aura! *Defeated many skilled Pokemon Trainers including Gary Oak, Brandon, Paul and Professor Kukui 'Faults' * Brashness and determination can sometimes be his downfall. * Has almost no experience in hand-to-hand fighting. ** Almost always relies on his Pokémon in a battle. * Some of his Pokémon won't evolve, or prefer to stay in their current state. * Sometimes releases some of his Pokémon, or give his Pokémon away so that they can train. ** Released Butterfree, Greninja, Lapras, Goodra, Pidgeot and Poipole. ** Gave his Primeape, Squirtle, Gliscor, Charizard to other trainers so that they can train. *** Gliscor and Charizard did return though. * Sometimes doesn't capture certain Pokémon despite befriending said Pokémon. * Failed the capture a Dunsparce, multiple times. ** Why he wants a Dunsparce is unknown. * Some of Ash's Pokémon are rarely seen/used in battle and therefore lack a lot of experience. * Ever since his travels in the Hoenn Region, Ash always starts from Square One, bringing only his Pikachu on his journeys. ** Rarely uses past Pokémon he's acquires, even though they're far stronger than his later Pokémon. * Aura can be fatal to the user if too much is used at once. * Has little experience even using Aura. * Constant victim of plot-induced stupidity. ** Constantly falls for Team Rocket's traps, tricks and disguises. * Completely oblivious when it comes to love. ** Whether it be Pokémon that're in love (Often believing that they're good friends). ** Or completely unaware that someone has a crush on him. * Arguably at his stupidest and his worst during his time in the Unova Region. * HE'S STILL 10 YEARS OLD!!! Gallery Ash-XY.png|Ash Ash-Greninja.png|Ash-Greninja Ash's Pokémon.jpeg|All of Ash's Pokémon (in order of victory percentage) pokemon_sun_and_moon___ash_in_alola_by_alexalan-dahkzd7.png|Ash as he appears in the Alola region Kanto Ash.png Ash and Pikachu.jpg|Ash with his Pikachu Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Protagonist Category:Summoners Category:Team leaders Category:Younger Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival